Forgotten: Katniss and Peeta: Before the games
by LunaSpirit
Summary: A Peeta x Katniss Fanfic! Maybe with a little sneaky bit of Gale x Katniss too. This Fanfic is set before Katniss and Peeta was reaped and she is 14 almost 15. Have you ever wondered if Peeta and Katniss ever spoke or had encounters with each other?
1. Chapter 1 Hunters prime

_A Peeta x Katniss Fanfic! Maybe with a little sneaky bit of Gale x Katniss too. This Fanfic is set before Katniss and Peeta was reaped and she is 14 almost 15. Have you ever wondered if Peeta and Katniss ever spoke or had encounters with each other? Well your about to find out..._

Enjoy ! xx

_HAS ALSO BEEN POSTED HERE ON DEVIANT ART. LunaSpirit98 is me and I'd love it if you checked my DA out too! .com/#/d4wdhq3  
Enjoy ! xx_

Forgotten - Chapter one - The Hunters

-Katniss POV-

The leaves crunched underfoot as me and Gale made our way through the forest, back towards district 12. My hands were clasped around a full bag of game, and Gale had also caught more than what would suffice both our family for days. Today had been totally wonderful.

"I still can't believe you missed that pheasant though Katnip!" Gale laughed, I responded by rolling my eyes. He could not let this go; but even I myself have to admit, my bow skills had slipped a little then. "Its not like_ you_ could have hit it," I spat, which of course was somewhat true. Gale was not an exact expert with a bow. _Well not as good as me anyway_... I smirked smugly; he did not have a good come back for that comment... chapter

"I could have trapped it with a bird snare!" The dark haired youth finally stated, I tutted and rolled my eyes a second time. "Yeah right... It would have taken you hours to set the damn thing up Gale, it would have flew away before then..." I said sighing, twiddling my hair with my skinny fingers out of boredom; trying my best to hide the smug little smile on my lips, this was clearly annoying Gale now, he disliked being challenged. However, I liked challenging him.

I found my eyes gazing at him, his cheeks had flushed pink with anger and his blue eyes remained fixed on the path ahead. He wouldn't even look at me...

"Do you not like the taste of your own medicine Gale? I know its awful-!"

Suddenly, the dark haired teen whipped his hand around and began waving the bag packed with game in my face. "LOOK AT THIS BAG! I HAVE CAUGHT MORE THAN YOU! SO I DONT HAVE A CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT KATNISS! I CAN HUNT! DONT TELL ME I CAN'T!" The youth roared, all the birds in the surrounding area fled from their branches, afraid they were going to be gobbled by the Gale-o-saurous, just like I was being. I could not help but continued giggling to myself, Gale was just so funny when he was angry. My hand pushed the game away from my face as I quickly slid under the fence into district 12, avoiding his fist that he swung to punch me.

The rest of the journey was spent trying to hold in my laughter and listening to Gale curse and call me very rude names.

When I got home I was greeted with a nip on the leg from Buttercup, a hug from Prim, and praise from my Mother. Which was no different than any other day really.

"Wonderful! But we won't eat all this lot, and we can't save it because it will rot so its best if we trade it," Mother told me whilst rapping the spare game in a separate bag. I watched with careful eyes, wondering what she would want me to trade the meat for. "We could do with some more bread Katniss, mind going over to the bakery for me?" She placed the package in my hand, I just gave her a fearful look but replied with. "Of course..."

I hated going to the Bakery. I hated seeing him. I had not visited there very often since that dark day in the rain...


	2. Chapter 2: Golden

Forgotten - Chapter two - Golden

~Katniss POV~

Yes, that day where I was near to starvation. This rain pouring down like nobody had ever seen it do before. His Mother's hand whipped across his jaw for blackening the bread. My mind told me that he had done it on purpose, to save my life, but I would not let myself believe it. Why would he care for a stranger like me who he had only seen at school?

But still, he threw the loaf towards _me,_ his eyes holding a emotion I could not read. He left as quickly as it all happened, but I remember everything about that boy with the light blue eyes and his golden hair...

The boy with the bread...

I pulled the door shut behind me with such force it shook the whole house, I heard Prim shrieking inside but I did not return to apologise. I wanted to get this over and done with. Mother could have her stupid bread, just as long as I did not have to stay near him for too long.

I stepped inside the bakery, but to my surprise neither Mr Mellark or his son where stood at the counter. The place was quiet and empty, just a single light on in the living room that was beyond the shop itself.

"Hello?" I whispered in such a small voice, that maybe even if someone was stood beside me they would barely hear me. Realizing how stupidly childish I was being, I tried again, only louder. "Hello!"

But still silence was my only reply.

Deciding that Mr Mellark would want me to come find him anyway, and with his bad tempered wife away on business, hoping over the counter and going to find him would be okay. I carefully made my way into the living room, it had pretty cream walls and everything was perfect and in its place, but the Mellarks seemed to have just as little money as we had, even though they owned their very own Bakers.

And then, a glimmer of gold met my eyes, the colour that I had been forced to hate. Curled on the sofa, sleeping soundlessly was the boy with the bread, a book clutched loosely in his hand. It was clear he had been left to wait for customers, with a mere book for amusement, but feel asleep out of boredom. I began to recoil; I wanted to dash out of the room as quickly as possible. But he was already starting to stir and wake, I dare not leave to room...

And then each eye slowly opened his blonde lashes soft and feather-like, they acted as curtains for a iris window that was the most strikingly powerful blue colour. His pupils latched onto mine, expression dazed but rather shocked to see me visiting the Bakery, normally I forced Prim to come collect the bread from here.

I did not like facing the youth who had seen me at my weakest, and saved my life out of pity. In fact, Such a thought made my blood boil, I hated it. I hated owing him my whole life.

"K..Katniss?" He stammered, quickly jumping to his feet before freezing in front of me. Eyes locked. He reminded me of the white tailed deer that froze at the sight of me and Gale with our arrows pointing at its head, ready to kill.

The boy with the bread...Knew my name?


End file.
